Breathe Some New Life
by Halawen
Summary: Clare got pregnant with Drew's baby in senior year and they got married after graduation. A second baby followed a few years later and now Clare finds herself married with two small kids while she and her husband are full time students. With barely enough time together & feeling the fire fizzle can an old friend help reignite it in a way they never thought possible? Future fic.
1. Breathe Some New Life

**Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

**All the important things to know:**

**Clare did get pregnant but the baby was Drew's, they stayed together and he never thought he was a rebound**

**Adam never died but did break up with Becky**

**Dallas did not repeat senior year and Alli graduated early**

**This is all in Clare's pov**

**How to pronounce the kid's names phonetically: Xavion pronounced Zay-vee-on &amp; Salacia pronounced Suh-lay-sha **

**That should do it the rest of the info is in the fic**

**Short and smutty enjoy!**

**Breathe Some New Life**

"Mommy's home," Drew smiles when I come into the apartment.

"Mommy!" Xavion cheers trying to get out of his high chair.

"Xavion sit down and finish dinner," Drew tells our son. Our three month old daughter is in her swing with a pacifier, waiting for me to come home so I could breast feed.

"Hi Xavion," I smile kissing his forehead; I do the same to our daughter and then go to Drew. He scoots his chair back and I sit in his lap.

"Hello wife," he smiles and captures my lips for a hello kiss. "Dinner's on the stove," he tells me.

"Thanks I'm starved do you have homework?" I ask.

"Yeah a ton, you'd think on Thanksgiving weekend they'd lighten the load a little," Drew replies.

"I'll finish here and clean up go get started," I say getting off his lap.

He stands and kisses me again then goes back to do his homework. I grab a plate and get dinner, sitting down at the table just as Xavion hits his plate and peas go all over the floor. I sigh and get out the sweeper-vacuum, after cleaning up Xavion and putting him on the sofa to watch a video I clean up the peas and sit down to a cold dinner, again. When my daughter starts crying because she's hungry I stop eating and take her out of the swing, sitting with her in the armchair I breast feed her while we watch Mickey and the Beanstalk for the seven-millionth time. It's Xavion's favorite and sometimes the only thing that will get him to calm down. I'm still breast feeding Salacia when Drew comes out of the bedroom.

"You know she sees those more than I do," Drew teases watching Salacia eat dinner.

"She eats from them," I respond.

"I can do that," he grins and I twist my face at him. "I'll get them to bed so you can start on your homework."

Drew picks up Xavion and goes back to the bedrooms, Salacia finishes eating and I burp her, taking her back to the kid's room to change her. Our little apartment only has two bedrooms, we only moved Salacia into her crib from a bassinet in our room a few days ago.

After having sex with Drew in the storage room I got pregnant. I didn't know until after going to New York but Drew was happy when I told him. Our parents not so much although they did support us, as did our friends and of course Adam. Drew and I argued a lot about getting married, I didn't want him to marry me because he felt obligated. I told him we could be together and he could be involved without us being married. Then he proposed at prom, he had the band sing "Maybe I'm Amazed" by Paul McCartney and told me he was deeply in love with me and knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I gave birth to Xavion in August and we were married in simple ceremony in September, two weeks after we both started at university.

I'm currently a junior at Ryerson in the journalism program and Drew attends York where he's studying for a bachelor's degree in education. We're both full time students and we have two small children. Drew takes early morning classes so he gets up really early and gets the kids ready, I wake up when he's leaving and feed them breakfast and take an online class, Drew has all his classes out of the way by early afternoon and he comes home to watch Xavion and Salacia while I'm at class. All my other classes are in the afternoon or evening so by the time I'm home Drew is usually feeding the kids dinner, then we're on to homework and sleep when we can get it. Xavion sleeps through the night but Salacia is not. We can't afford child care so when we can't work out our class schedules so that one of us is always home with the kids we rely on our parents for child care. We also rely on them financially a lot, we have student loans, I have two grants and a scholarship but things are tight. Thankfully between his parents, my mom and Glen, my dad and Drew's grandparents we get by and people are always buying stuff for the kids since they're the first grandkids/niece &amp; nephew/great-grandkids in the family.

After re-heating my dinner I get started on my homework. I hear Drew doing things in the apartment and he brings the kids out to say goodnight before he puts them to bed. By the time I feel like I've done enough of my homework and I get ready for bed I find Drew asleep in the bedroom. I kiss his cheek and fall asleep exhausted, both of us waking up when Salacia cries.

"That was a whole 45 minutes," I yawn looking at the clock and sitting up.

"I'll get her, she can't be hungry again and if she doesn't need to be changed she's fine," Drew asserts. I couldn't stand to leave Xavion crying either even though his pediatrician said sometimes it needed to happen.

"If she cries all night she'll wake up Xavion and we'll never get to sleep," I argue but I'm half asleep again.

"I'll turn off the baby monitor and Xavion sleeps through everything," Drew says kissing my temple and getting out of bed.

I feel him get back in bed a few minutes later and Salacia is still crying but she does stop. She sleeps for another couple of hours before waking up because she's hungry. I get up and feed her in the rocking chair in the kid's room and go back to sleep. After this she sleeps until 5:30 at which point Drew gets up because Xavion is also awake now and both kids are hungry. I sleep for another hour but it's hard to sleep with a three year old in the house, while Drew is getting Salacia ready Xavion runs in jumping on the bed. I get up and go out to the living room, making myself some tea while Xavion plays with toys.

"Little Man I told you to let Mommy sleep," Drew scolds when he comes out with Salacia.

"It's alright I needed to get up anyway," I yawn.

Drew makes us both breakfast and we eat at the table while Salacia is in her swing and Xavion is playing with toys. Then Drew cleans up while pump breast milk and we get ready to take the kids to his parent's house. Audra and Omar take the kids every Saturday so Drew and I can have a day off, of course we usually end up running errands or cleaning house. At eight Drew leaves to drop off the kids and I get back to my homework. I have a huge assignment due next Friday for my ethics and law of journalism class.

"Hey," Drew exclaims in admonishing tone as he crawls onto the bed, "my parents have the kids I'd like some time with my wife."

"Sorry," I apologize saving what I have and closing the laptop. Drew starts kissing my chest but my mind is still on the paper and I'm not paying attention so Drew nips my earlobe. "I'm sorry I'm still thinking about the paper, I think I need to get out and clear my head a little," I tell him.

"Alright go clear your head I'll clean up a bit. Don't forget we're all having dinner at my parents," Drew reminds me.

"Right, I won't be gone long but I'm not going to get turned on if all I can think about is that paper," I point out.

Drew sighs but kisses me and leaves the room, I get dressed and leave the apartment. I think about walking but I decide to take my car and drive. We no longer live in Riverdale because our schools are close together so we live near the schools. I decided to drive to The Dot, get a hot chocolate and walk around a bit. At least that is the plan until I get into the café and see a familiar face.

"Bianca," I smile and she grins when she sees me.

"Clare Ed…Torres sorry I was at the wedding I should know that," she says hugging me tightly. "How are you? How's Drew and little Xavion, how old is he now?"

"I'm good super busy, Xavion is three now and Drew and I both full time students plus we have a three month old daughter Salacia," I enlighten Bianca. We've seen he a couple of times since the wedding but it's been at least a year.

"Holy crap girl when do you sleep? Or have se…hang on did you just say you named your daughter Salacia as in salacious?" Bianca asks with her eyebrow arched.

"Yeah Drew didn't realize what it meant until after I named her, he agreed to the name and liked it too but I didn't tell him the meaning. I came up with the name back in grade nine for one of my fics and I always liked the name. Although I think he's determined to have her go by Mae, her middle name, when we sign her up for school. The kids are with his parents today but would you like to come back and see Drew, I'm sure he'd love to see you," I offer.

"Yeah that would be great," she smiles and we walk out of The Dot. Bianca has her own car so she follows me to the apartment building.

"Oh good you're h…Bianca," Drew exclaims coming into the living room as I unlock the front door and usher Bianca in.

"Look who I ran into at The Dot," I explain locking the front door, "we started catching up and I was talking about Salacia and invited her back to see you."

"Oh uh great, you want something to drink?" Drew asks Bianca.

"Water please," Bianca replies.

"Kitten?" Drew asks using his pet name for me.

"I went to The Dot for a hot chocolate and then ran into Bianca," I tell him.

"Ooh hot chocolate sounds good," Bianca says.

"Okay three hot chocolates then," Drew replies. Bianca asks to use the washroom and Drew pulls me into the kitchen. "Not that it isn't nice to see Bianca but I thought you were going to clear your head and get in the mood."

"I know I'm sorry but it was nice to run into Bianca, we still have time and I do want to make love to you," I tell my husband and stand on my tiptoes to give him a passionate kiss.

While Drew makes the hot chocolate Bianca and I sit on the sofa and catch up. She tells us about school where she's getting a bachelor degree in social work. I talk about my journalism program and when Drew joins us with hot chocolate he tells her about his classes. We spend about an hour chatting and catching up.

"You guys seem rally happy and your kids are beautiful," Bianca remarks when Drew goes to the washroom.

"Happy yes and deeply in love but two small kids and being full time students doesn't leave a lot of time for each other. By the time I'm in bed he's usually asleep and we rarely have time for much more than a kiss and an I love you before he leaves for school in the morning," I tell her just as Drew comes out of the washroom. I don't know what comes over me; even as I hear them I can hardly believe the next words out of my mouth are mine. "Drew would you mind if I kissed Bianca?"

"You want to…no not at all as long as it's alright with Bianca," Drew replies.

Bianca doesn't even reply she just leans over and kisses me. Her lips caress mine, her fingers caress my cheek, I part my lips and put my hand at the back of her neck. Her tongue slips between my lips and caresses my tongue. Our lips separate and I exhale as she breaks the kiss.

"Fuck me that was hot," Drew breathes. His eyes are wide and his jeans tented by his constrained erection.

"I think we turned him on," I comment to Bianca.

"Indeed we did you know it would be cruel to leave him like that," she replies.

"Yes I suppose it would," I comment standing up and walking to Drew whose sitting in the armchair. I straddle him and overtake his lips as I grip his shirt and pull it over his head. Kissing Bianca has me exhilarated and I breathe same exhilaration into my husband as I kiss him. "I think the bedroom would be far more comfortable don't you agree?"

"Yes far more," Drew nods eagerly.

"Most definitely," Bianca agrees.

I get off Drew's lap and take his hand, we walk into the bedroom and when we're in I take off Drew's belt. Bianca opens his fly and Drew sits on the bed getting off his jeans and boxers. Now that my husbands all naked Bianca and I turn our attention to each other. Bianca's in a t-shirt and jeans, I pull her t-shirt over her head and she opens the buttons on my blouse. Drew watches with carnal excitement, just sitting on the bed leaning back on his hands and observing. At least until we get down to our panties and then he stands, looking at me for permission and I nod. Drew hooks a finger into each of our panties and slowly pulling them down our legs. He gets them to our ankles and then kisses my hip bone and then Bianca's. As soon as Drew kisses her hip bone Bianca puts her hand behind my neck and crushes our lips together. Drew stands and watches us, his finger runs along my spine and it makes me shiver, he knows I love it and when Bianca quivers I know he's doing the same to her.

"This isn't fair Bianca has a much hotter body than mine," I pout when I look at her.

"You are gorgeously sexy," Drew assures me kissing temple.

"Yeah shut up girlie you just had another baby three months ago you look fantastic," Bianca says reaching for my breasts. She squeezes gently and I moan biting my lip while Drew gets behind me and kisses my neck. "They're so large and firm," Bianca comments.

"They're full of milk," Drew replies.

Bianca smiles and lies me down on the bed; she squeezes my nipples and then sucks lightly, "It's kind of sweet actually."

"Yeah I was surprised too," Drew says.

Bianca licks around my areola; Drew joins her on my other breast. It's quite the sensation, two mouths and two tongues ravishing my breasts. Bianca moves up to my lips and Drew moves down until he reaches my clit and he flicks with his tongue causing me to jolt and moan. I feel Drew's throbbing cock against my side and he's dripping with pre-cum. I reach over and stroke him, Drew moans and Bianca looks up.

"May I?" She asks and I nod.

She leans over and kisses Drew quickly then leans down and takes the head of Drew's cock in her lips. I stroke and she sucks, Drew's body shakes, he can't even stay up he sort of sinks down. Bianca pulls away after a minute and I take my hand away. I go up onto my hands and knees, Drew gets behind me, leaning down and kissing the small of my back as his hands explore my skin. Bianca gets underneath me, her tongue licking my clit and I moan, Drew parts my pussy lips and slides into me. I purr and arch my back, Bianca's legs open as I purr and I can smell her.

I lean down and slide my tongue into her slit; her juices are sweet but salty, like salted chocolate. Surprisingly I enjoy her taste, she continues to lick my clit while Drew makes love to me and I lick her juices. I feel her arm reaching up and then Drew makes a moaning grunt and I realize she must be playing with his balls. Drew stops for a moment and then slides into me again. I feel Bianca's tongue going between my clit and my pussy lips, sometimes she slides in along Drew's cock. I'm not sure I can last much longer, my hips start bucking and I lap Bianca's pussy faster. She licks me faster and Drew starts moving faster. I tense and Drew is close the three of us crying out in rapture as we climax. Drew slows and pulls out and I release a breath. I lie down, Drew lies next to me pulling me into his arms and kissing the back of my neck. Bianca turns and lies with us brushing a curl behind my ear.

"Well that was a lot of fun," Bianca smiles.

"Yes," I grin as Drew nuzzles his nose against my neck, "yes it was."

**So this potentially has a 2****nd**** chapter in it but I'm leaving it up to you guys. If you're happy with short and smutty I'll leave it here. If you'd like another chapter delving into this a little more and seeing Adam then I'll do it. Bear in mind though that a 2****nd**** chapter will not be posted for a while, a couple months at least.**


	2. See the Bright Pearls Sink in a Sky of E

**And here it is chapter two! Enjoy it everyone and this isn't even the end! Yes there will be a 3****rd**** chapter, umm sometime after in January probably. **

**So as you know it's short chapters all week and this is the shortest, lots and lots to do today and preparing for tomorrow. This one might be short but remember there will be a 3****rd**** chapter.**

**Ch. 2 See the Bright Pearls Sink in a Sky of Ebony**

"Well that was a lot of fun," Bianca smiles.

"Yes," I grin as Drew nuzzles his nose against my neck, "yes it was."

And that's all we say about it, for about fifteen minutes we just lie on the bed, me between the two of them. As fun as it was, as sexy and as thrilling I'm beginning to feel just a bit guilty. I have no idea what's going through Drew's head or Bianca's but no one says a word until Drew's stomach grumbles.

"I'm hungry you guys want anything?" Drew asks.

"I should probably get going," Bianca says getting up and grabbing her clothes.

"No," I shake my head.

Drew gets up pulling on boxers and jeans then he goes out to the kitchen. Bianca gets her clothes on grabbing a pen from my nightstand and tearing out a page from the notebook on it.

"I'm in town through Monday if you guys want to get together again. Or we could have a girls night if you can get Drew to watch the kids. Here's all my contact info," Bianca says handing me the paper.

She goes out to the living room to get dressed and I get up and shower. I'm feeling rather conflicted over what just happened. It was fun and thrilling, sexy and tender. While we were all making love I felt so well taken care of, so pampered in a way and relaxed too. I wasn't worried about just getting off or getting Drew off, as I have been the couple of times Drew and I did make love since I was able to after Salacia. I felt sexier than I have in a long time, it's hard to feel sexy as a new mom with two small children. But with two people caressing me and making love to me and wanting to be touched by me I felt very sexy. Now that it's over though I feel guilty, a little ashamed, confused and worried, very very very worried.

"Bianca just left are you okay?" Drew asks opening the washroom door.

"Yeah just thought I should shower and get ready, we're due at your parent's house in a couple of hours," I reply.

Okay so I'm really not okay but we don't have time to talk about it now. Besides I'm not even entirely sure how I feel and I'm not ready to talk about it.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat? That was quite a workout," Drew comments.

"I'm sure, I'm not hungry and we'll be eating at your parent's house shortly. It's the first time Adam's been home in ages and he's bringing his new girlfriend I'm sure your mom made a feast."

Drew stays in the washroom for a few seconds before closing the door. I stay in the shower a very long time, only turning off the water when it becomes so cold I start to shiver. I get out wrapping myself in a towel and then delay going out to the bedroom to face Drew by blow drying my hair, then brush my teeth and put on my makeup. Drew is in the living room watching TV, we have to leave in half an hour to get to his parents on time but I spend the next fifteen minutes in the closet deciding what to wear. It really doesn't matter what I wear, Adam's my best friend, Audra and Omar have seen me at my best and worst, they were with us at the hospital when both kids were born. Drew tells me I look beautiful in everything and I'm really not worried about impressing Adam's new girlfriend based on how I'm dressed. That's not the point, the point is that if I'm fretting over what to wear I'm not fretting over what we just did.

I finally settle on a navy blue wrap dress with half sleeves and a V-neck. I wear black flats with it and the locket Drew gave me for our first anniversary. Silver earrings complete the outfit and I grab my coat. Drew wears jeans and a dark shirt, his favorite coat and then we leave. It's a 20 minute drive to his parent's house and I don't want to talk about what happened but apparently neither does Drew.

"I'm sure my parents will keep the kids if we want to go out with Adam and his girlfriend tomorrow. I'd say tonight but they're probably tired from travel," Drew comments.

"Yeah that would be good, we can talk to them at dinner. I really should do more homework tonight anyway."

"Yeah I have some homework too," Drew nods before turning up the radio and singing every song that plays so we don't talk again until reaching his parent's house.

We get out and walk to the door together only instead of holding hands or linking arms like we normally would we walk about a foot apart. Drew rings the bell and it's opened a second later by Adam. We smile upon seeing him, hugging him tightly and saying hello. Omar is on the sofa feeding Salacia and Xavion is in the kitchen "helping" Audra.

"Guys this is my girlfriend Terri," Adam introduces us.

"It's really nice to meet you Adam talks about you both all the time and how his brother fell in love with and married his best friend. Your children are just beautiful and I love their names," Terri smiles hugging us both. She seems to be nervously excited but that's understandable.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Adam talks about you every time we hear from him. He said you went to DeGrassi for a little while," I comment while Drew and I take off our coats. Xavion waves to us but he's absorbed in decorating cookies.

"Yeah for a couple of years before transferring to a private school. It's a long story but Adam said your sister dated Spinner, I had a huge crush on him for a long time. That was before he began dating one of my closest friends Paige Michulchuk."

Salacia sees me now and starts crying for me so Omar hands her over. Now that she's been fed I take her downstairs to burp and change her. When I bring her back upstairs dinner is ready and I put Salacia in the baby swing they keep her so she can watch us eat. Most of the dinner conversation is Adam catching us up on his life and us getting to know Terri.

"We thought if Mom and Dad didn't mind taking the kids for a few hours tomorrow night the four of us could go out," Drew comments while we're helping clean up.

"Yeah that would be great," Adam smiles.

"Of course we don't mind, Xavion can help me with preparations for Thanksgiving dinner," Audra says.

"Tan we have tookies now?" Xavion requests.

"Just one cookie Xavion it's close to your bed time," I tell him.

The rest of us have cookies and coffee, of course I have decaf as I'm still breastfeeding. After dessert Drew and I gather up the kids and all their things, say goodbye and drive home. Salacia is asleep when we get home so we leave her in the carrier and get Xavion to bed.

"I'll feed her and get her to bed," I tell Drew when Xavion is in bed.

"Okay I'm going to take a shower," Drew says.

I get Salacia fed and totally ready for bed setting her in her crib and go into the bedroom. Drew is still in the shower when I'm done and I just sort of stare at the bed. I feel a desperate need to change the sheets now so I start ripping the bedding off the bed. I'm just taking the mattress cover off when Drew comes out of the washroom wearing pajama bottoms already.

"Clare?"

"The sheets need to be changed," I reply.

"No I think we need to talk about what happened," Drew says taking my arms and pulling the mattress protector from my hands.

"It was exciting and exhilarating in the moment, I felt so many wonderful things as it was happening," I tell him sinking down onto the bed.

"But now you regret it?" Drew asks.

"No not regret necessarily but I feel guilty, it was cheating."

"Okay but we both cheated with cheated with Bianca it's not as though you went out and had an affair. Besides which you initiated it by asking to kiss Bianca."

"I know and I wanted to and what it led to was exciting and wonderful but when it was over I felt…I don't know guilty and worried and I didn't want to think about it because it was cheating a…"

"Consensual cheating, we both did it and we could have stopped it at any time. I don't feel like it was cheating because we both knew about it. It wasn't cheating it was something else," Drew says.

"Then what was it because I keep thinking about it and I just feel guilty and feel like I cheated on you even though you were there."

"I was there and I cheated too but I still don't think I was cheating, at least not in that you went out and had an affair or that I had an affair. If anything we had an affair together and I'm telling you know to stop feeling guilty about it. I don't want you to feel guilty about it, you shouldn't feel guilty about it I don't feel guilty about it. Can you let go of that guilt? Can you just breathe and let it go? I don't think it's something to feel guilty about I think it was something we needed," Drew remarks and I bite my lip and look down. "What's wrong?"

"Was it something that we needed? Is that what we need to have a good sex life, to be have someone else? I know I initiated it but I feel like we need someone else because we're not attracted to each other anymore," I tell him.

"Are you no longer attracted to me?" Drew asks and he looks horrified at this thought. "Because I'm still incredibly attracted to you, I still find you incredibly beautiful and sexy."

"But it doesn't feel like it, we have two very small children, we're both in school full time, we're busy all the time and even our Saturdays are often spent doing chores and errands. We barely have time for a passing kiss and I don't feel sexy. Not only do I not feel sexy I feel like you don't find me sexy anymore," I confess.

"Then I've been failing to remind you how sexy you are. You are incredibly, drop dead gorgeous sexy, every time I look at you I think how lucky I am and that you don't know that hurts me. Is that why you're worried after what happened? You think I find Bianca more attractive than you? Or that I'd leave you for Bianca after everything we've been through?"

"Well Bianca is not just some girl you and she dated for a long time, you two were engaged. I guess after everything and even knowing that you love me I became subconsciously afraid that you would run off with Bianca," I confess timidly.

"Bianca and I do have a history and I was in love with her at one time. I will always love her in a way the same way you'll always love Eli. But I am extremely, incredibly and forever in love with you Clare. Xavion and Salacia are exhausting most of the time but I love them so much, I am a proud dad and I could never ever leave you and the kids. Do you really think I could do that?" Drew asks in a hurt tone and with tears in his eyes.

"In my heart I know you wouldn't but after today and with how tired and busy we've been then Bianca comes into town and we sleep with her. And I know you wouldn't but I can see the attraction of running off with a sexy girl. Knowing you wouldn't doesn't keep me from being afraid. It's not just that but I wasn't in the mood at all and then Bianca was here and I really wanted to kiss her. I didn't think about it at the time it was happening but since then I keep analyzing why I wanted to kiss Bianca and wonder why it turned me on so much and why I was so excited by it."

"So you aren't attracted to me then?" Drew asks in a disheartened tone.

"No that's not it at all I am deeply attracted to you Drew. I am so deeply in love with you and you are a terrific husband and father and that is very sexy. I do find you attractive but I was still very titillated by the kiss with Bianca and everything that we did after that."

"Okay so I find you very sexy and you find me very sexy right?" Drew asks.

"Yes sensationally sexy," I nod dragging a finger over my husband's chest.

"And you know I won't leave you and the kids and I know you would never leave us."

"Not ever and not for anyone," I nod.

"So if we are both very attracted to each other and we both are in love and would never leave the other than there's nothing to worry about right?" Drew asks and I nod. "Okay and we were both here this afternoon and we both made love to Bianca, both Bianca and I made love to you and you both made love to me. We all wanted it and we all enjoyed it and we all consented to it so there's nothing to feel guilty about right?"

"Okay I shouldn't feel guilty but I liked it Drew, I really liked it and was excited and elated by it and loved making love to the both of you. It was like a breath of new life after a long sleep. We're so busy and so tired and being with Bianca was thrilling and new. I also felt sexy and pampered and I feel guilty about that. I feel guilty about that, like you weren't enough, but you are. You are enough, I love you more than anything and you do turn me on."

"You shouldn't though; it's perfectly natural to want to spice things up sometimes. Especially with our hectic lives Clare. I think you're exactly right, having Bianca with us was new and exciting gave us both a jolt that we needed. You know I love you but we get so wrapped up in the little day to day things and our roles as parents and husband and wife and students that seeing each other through someone else's eyes was refreshing. Besides which it was nice to have someone else to help fulfill your needs, and mine."

"Yes that was nice, there was so many sensations. I thought it was relaxing in a way. Relaxing but thrilling, and now that we've talked about it I don't feel so guilty," I comment as Drew's phone rings. It's Adam and they talk a moment but Drew smiles when he gets off the phone.

"Adam and Terri want to take the kids to the zoo tomorrow," Drew tells me.

"That's good, would you think it was awful if I wanted to call Bianca and ask her over tomorrow? I would like to do it again, if you want to?"

"I think that's a great idea," Drew smiles kissing me gently.

"But after Adam and Terri pick up the kids and before Bianca comes over I think you and I need to have some intimate time alone."

"An even better idea, I think we should start now. Why don't you text Bianca and see if she can come over tomorrow and I'll start the fireplace and light some candles."

**As I said this will be a 3 shot because quite frankly I didn't have time to get everything into this chapter obviously there need to be more smut. Plus more of the threesome relationship developing.**

**Please remember there will be no story tomorrow night because I'll be at a party all day long.**


	3. What We Want, What We Need

**May and June calendars have been added to the DeGrassi Saviors website, the mobile calendar will be updated later this week.**

**I've also added 17 upcoming stories to the list on my profile pages. Yes I was able to plot 17 new stories for us all to look forward to! **

**Last chapter, it's very short but it really should have been combined with chapter two I just didn't have enough time that day. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

**Ch. 3 What We Want, What We Need**

**(DREW)**

"Bianca said she'll be here at eleven," Clare tells me coming out to the living room.

"Good that gives us some time after the kids get picked up," I smile setting down the lighter after lighting the last candle.

I turn off the lights bringing my wife into my arms and join our lips for a wanting kiss. Releasing the kiss after a moment I undress her and lay a blanket in front of the fire before guiding her to lie on her stomach. Then I grab some baby oil from the kid's room and begin tenderly massaging my wife. Clare begins to melt under my hands and she makes some lovely purring moans. I give her a full body massage and then I hold her in my arms and just kiss her until we fall asleep together in front of the dying fire. Of course we're awoken by Salacia early the next morning.

"Mmm I'll get her," Clare says getting up. She goes into the bedroom to get her robe and then gets Salacia. Of course Xavion is awake as well and he follows Clare out.

"You sleep on floor Daddy?" Xavion asks lying down with me while Clare sits on the sofa to feed Salacia.

"Both Mommy and Daddy did we slept in front of the fire," I tell him.

Xavion lies with me and I watch Clare feeding Salacia. When Clare goes into the kid's room to burp and change Salacia I get up to make breakfast. Xavion follows me into the kitchen and helps me with breakfast sort of, mostly he just makes a mess. Clare comes out dressed and puts Salacia in her carrier on the table so she can see all of us. Clare helps me finish breakfast, we get Xavion in his chair and we eat breakfast. After breakfast we get the kids ready for their day out with Uncle Adam and girlfriend Terri. Xavion isn't too hard he doesn't need a whole lot; Salacia on the other hand needs a large diaper bag at least. A little after 9:30, while Clare is giving Salacia her second feeding, there's a knock on the door and I get up to let Adam and Terri in.

"Hi everything is ready, she's just having a second breakfast which should keep her full for a while," Clare tells them.

"Xavion Buddy why don't we go get your shoes on," I say holding out my hand to him and we go back to the bedroom. Clare comes back to change Salacia once more and then we take the kids back out to the living room handing them to Adam and Terri.

"The diaper bag has everything, there's enough bottles and formula to last all day, and enough diapers plus a change of clothes for both of them," Clare says giving the diaper bag to Adam.

"Have fun," I smile and we kiss our kids goodbye. "So we have more than hour before Bianca gets her what would you like to do my sexy wife?"

"I think we should prepare for her, clean up a little make the bedroom a little nicer."

"That doesn't sound interesting and she didn't care last time. I think we should start getting in the mood and let's start by getting this robe off you," I comment opening her robe, I slide it off her shoulders and it falls to the floor.

I grin with carnal elation cupping my wife's chin and joining our lips together. I kiss my wife with wanting passion as I caress my hand down her soft skin until I find her breasts and I squeeze softly. While I'm doing this she tugs at my pajama bottoms and they fall to my ankles. Within a couple of seconds I'm naked too and I pick Clare up setting her on the sofa. For the next hour we just kiss each other and caress each other, sometimes teasing a little, she might caress my cock just for second and I'll briefly press on her clit. By the time there's a knock on the door we're both extremely hot and horny.

"I'll get that," Clare says standing up and grabbing her robe. She puts it on and ties it up in case someone is outside the door aside from Bianca.

"Well hello sexy looks like you got started without me," Bianca grins stepping in.

Clare closes and locks the door and I watch as Bianca opens Clare's robe and it falls to the floor, Bianca cups my wife's breasts and takes her lips in a sultry kiss. Watching them together is making so hard I stroke myself. After a couple of moments they release from the kiss and walk over to me on the sofa.

"I think we need to get Bianca undressed," Clare comments.

"I agree," I grin standing up and the two of us undress Bianca.

"Clare's so hot she's dripping, I think we should eat her out," Bianca suggests and I smile.

"I agree with that too," I reply putting Clare on the sofa.

She sits down scooting back a little an opening her legs wide, Bianca and I go between her legs and wasting no time we delve our tongues deep into Clare's dripping pussy. Our tongues find each other inside Clare's hot slit and the two of us bring Clare to an explosive climax. While Clare is shaking and recovering from orgasm Bianca and I withdraw our tongues and latch together in heated kiss tasting my wife's juices on the other's tongue. While we're still kissing and caressing each other Clare slides down to the floor to join us. She slides behind me and reaches around taking my throbbing, aching erection in her hand and stroking me.

I make a deep moan and break the kiss with Bianca. I start to lean back against my wife and Bianca's hand joins Clare's on my cock. Bianca moves forward and rotates between kissing me and kissing Clare as they bring me to release. Just before I explode Bianca takes me into her mouth and swallows my cum. I lean back sort of collapsing against Clare and breathing deeply; Clare gives me a gentle kiss and then moves me off her pulling Bianca over. Bianca's the only one not to release yet and Clare guides her to lie down and gets between her legs.

I've recovered enough that I join her between Bianca's legs and just as Bianca and I did with Clare my wife and I eat Bianca's pussy together. Our tongue's swirling together and drinking Bianca's juices. We bring Bianca to a screaming orgasm and then pull out and our lips join together in a kiss, a brief kiss as she pulls away and crawls over to Bianca. I watch Clare capture Bianca's lips and Bianca zealously kisses Clare back tasting her own flavor.

I sit back and watch with lascivious fascination as Clare and Bianca continue to kiss and Clare massages Bianca's breasts. It's incredibly sensual and seductive and it's turning me on again. I start getting hard again and I rub myself. Clare moves and straddles over Bianca; she's still kissing her and with one hand still massaging Bianca's breasts. Clare's body starts to move, rocking back and forth a little and her pussy seems to be inviting me in. I'm completely hard again and I get behind my wife thrusting into her.

Clare makes a moan against Bianca's lips and her hips buck seeking me out. Bianca's hands are moving, caressing Clare and I feel her fingers reaching for me. She caresses me inside Clare and we both moan. I make love to Clare and watch her and Bianca kissing and caressing, feeling Bianca's fingertips caress us both inside my wife's pussy until Clare and I reach climax together. The three of us collapse into a pile together, tired but more than satisfied and happy.

"So how often are you in Toronto?" Clare asks Bianca.

"I can come every weekend if we're going to keep doing this," Bianca replies.

"That would be absolutely incredible," Clare grins.

"Then I'll be down every weekend, will it be a problem if I stay here?" Bianca questions.

"As long as you don't mind two very small kids in the house," I reply.

"Not at all, I can't wait to meet your kids," Bianca smiles.

"I think we need to eat now," Clare says.

"I'm going to use the washroom and I'll help you make lunch," Bianca remarks standing up.

I stand and pull Clare up into my arms giving her a soft loving kiss, "Are you sure about this? Every weekend is a lot."

"Yes I'm sure it's what I want, are you okay with it?"

"More than okay and I love you more than anything Sexy Wife."


End file.
